


it was an accident

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [10]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Skinny is a little shit, sorta - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: *Justus and Skinny are hiding under a bed*Justus:Is that your hand on my ass?Skinny:It was an accident.Justus:Skinny, your hand’s still on my ass.Skinny:It's still an accident.
Relationships: Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas/E. Skinner Norris
Series: tumblr ficlets [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	it was an accident

**Author's Note:**

> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/615826398690541568/drei-satzzeichen-justus-and-skinny-are-hiding)

Aus Gründen, die Justus nicht so richtig erklären konnte, hatten sie in den letzten Monaten des Öfteren mit Skinny zusammen arbeiten müssen. So auch dieses Mal.

Skinny hatte ihnen die Wohnung eines Verdächtigen gezeigt – unter der Vorraussetzung, dass er Justus bei der Durchsuchung derselben begleiten durfte. Warum, das hatte er nicht gesagt, aber Justus ging einfach davon aus, dass er schon seine Gründe haben würde.

Und da Bob für Sax nach L.A. musste und Peter Training hatte, kam ihm das Angebot gar nicht mal so ungelegen.

Gerade durchsuchten sie das Schlafzimmer. Justus war über einige Rechnungen gebeugt, die im Regal lagen, während Skinny den Nachttisch durchwühlte.

Dabei kommentierte er ununterbrochen seine Fundstücke – im Moment hauptsächlich Sexspielzeug. Justus tat sein möglichstes, ihn auszublenden.

„Hm, langweilig, langweilig“, murmelte Skinny, „Handschellen – nice, die sehen stabil aus –, Pornos, _schlechte_ Pornos… oh, _kinky_!“

Ehe Justus sich doch fragend umdrehen konnte, klirrte vor der Tür etwas. Dann wurde ein Schlüssel ins Schloss gesteckt.

Offenbar hatte Skinny es ebenfalls mitbekommen. „Scheiße“, hörte Justus ihn fluchen.

Sie sahen sich an, jeder warf schnell was er in der Hand hielt zurück an den Ort, an dem sie es gefunden hatten.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf. Sie würden es nie bis zum Küchenfenster schaffen.

„Schnell, unters Bett“, zischte Justus, und zu seiner Überraschung leistete Skinny seiner Aufforderung ohne Widerwort Folge.

Es war staubig und Justus musste sich ein Niesen verkneifen, aber wenigstens war genug Platz, dass er sich nicht eingequetscht vorkam. An einer Stelle schien jedoch etwas auf seinen Körper zu drücken.

Vorsichtig, während er aufmerksam die Tür im Auge behielt, rutschte er ein wenig hin und her, doch das Gefühl blieb.

Dann fiel ihm plötzlich auf, was es sein könnte. Zuerst wollte er nichts sagen, wenn er richtig lag würde Skinny sich sicher gleich wegbewegen, doch es passierte nicht. Und da die Person, die die Wohnung betreten hatte, direkt ins Wohnzimmer abgebogen war, nahm er das Risiko in Kauf.

„Ist das deine Hand auf meinem Hintern?“, erkundigte er sich im Flüsterton.

„War n Versehen“, gab Skinny ebenso leise zurück. Irgendwie klang er nicht so, als würde es ihm leidtun.

Ein Moment verging. Ohne das Skinny sich oder seine Hand bewegte.

„Skinny, deine Hand ist immer noch auf meinem Hintern“, zischte Justus.

Diesmal konnte er das Grinsen in Skinnys Stimme hören, als dieser erwiderte: „Ist immer noch n Versehen.“

Justus drehte den Kopf, und stellte wenig überrascht fest, dass Skinny ihn beobachtete. Spöttisch zuckten seine Mundwinkel, und anstatt seine Hand wegzunehmen, fasste er jetzt erst richtig zu.

„Hast n netten Arsch, Jonas“, stellte er zufrieden fest.

Darauf fiel Justus tatsächlich nichts ein. Er öffnete den Mund für eine Erwiderung, aber die Worte hatten ihn ausgerechnet in diesem Moment verlassen.

Außerdem fühlte es sich irgendwie gar nicht so übel oder so aufdringlich an, wie es sollte.

Trotzdem war Justus ganz froh, als die Haustür sich öffnete und wieder ins Schloss fiel. Von außen wurde abgeschlossen.

Hastig krabbelte Justus unter dem Bett hervor. „Was sollte das denn?“, wollte er wissen Er schaffte es sogar, aufgebracht zu klingen.

Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste schamlos. „Wie gesagt“, erklärte er, „Du hast echt nen netten Arsch.“

Das würdigte Justus gar nicht erst mit einer Antwort. Er warf Skinny nur einen langen Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder den Rechnungen zuwandte.

Er würde die letzten zwei Minuten einfach aus seinem Gedächtnis streichen und wieder zur Tagesordnung übergehen, beschloss er.

Als er sich eine halbe Stunde später in der Freiluftwerkstatt von Skinny gegen die Werkbank drängen und küssen ließ, musste er zugeben, dass das nicht besonders gut funktioniert hatte.


End file.
